1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel receptor protein recognizing a specific cytokine, more particularly, to a novel protein composing interleukin-18 receptor (hereinafter abbreviated as “IL-18R”) or IL-18R protein, as well as to a monoclonal antibody specific to the IL-18R protein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interleukin-18 (hereinafter abbreviated as “IL-18) is a type of cytokine or substance which mediates signal transduction in immune system. As seen in Japanese Patent Kokai Nos.27,189/96 and 193,098/96 and Haruki Okamura et al., Nature, Vol.378; No.6,552, pp.88–91 (1995), IL-18 was provisionally designated as “interferon-gamma inducing factor” immediately after its discovery: This designation was changed later into “IL-18” in accordance with the proposal in Shimpei Ushio et al., The Journal of Immunology, Vol.156, pp.4,274–4,279 (1996). IL-18 in mature form consists of 157 amino acids and possesses properties of inducing in immunocompetent cells the production of interferon-gamma (hereinafter abbreviated as “IFN-γ”) which is known as useful biologically-active protein, as well as of inducing and enhancing the generation and cytotoxicity of killer cells. Energetic studies are now in progress to develop and realize various uses of IL-18 in pharmaceuticals such as antiviral, antimicrobial, antitumor and anti-immunopathic agents which have been in great expectation because of these properties of IL-18.
As described above, in nature, cytokines including IL-18 are produced and secreted as substances responsible for signal transduction in immune system. Therefore, excessive amounts of cytokines may disturb the equilibria in immune system when they are produced or administered in the body of mammals. The surface of usual mammalian cells may bear certain sites or “receptors” which are responsible for recognition of cytokines: Secreted cytokines transduce no signal in cells till they are bound to the receptors. In normal immune system, there would be definite equilibria between respective cytokines and their receptors. Thus, in this field, with the purpose of developing and realizing IL-18 as pharmaceuticals, in addition to the clarification of physiological activities of IL-18, an expedited establishment of mass production and characterization of IL-18R protein have been in great expectation.